birds of a feather
by ChibiCHICKENluver
Summary: One stoic boy, one bright-eyed girl, and one undeniable bond. /SasuSaku/multi-universe/drabbles/


**title: **birds of a feather**  
chapter title**: serpent tongues  
**prompt**: kissing  
**summary**: One stoic uchiha, one bright-eyed girl, and one undeniable bond. /SasuSaku/multi-universe/drabbles/  
**disclaimer**: i do not own Naruto.

**notes1**: This fic will mainly be drabbles from my tumblr, and works I've started but can't love enough to start actual stories with. SasuSaku is my otp forever, and it's an emotional roller coaster; I hope you enjoy the ride with me.

.

.

.

"You've," she pants, and wonders how to phrase this without sounding too lewd. "You've got to open your mouth."

If it was anyone else - someone who wasn't so hyper-aware of him - his labored breathing would have gone unnoticed. But it was her he chose to kiss sometimes (she was still kind of wondering how she happened to get into this situation) and when he dropped his head and rested his forehead against her shoulder she could hear every inhale and exhale. She could hear every time his tongue scraped against his teeth and every time he swallowed, and she could feel her heart beat in time with every second he didn't answer.

(If he was this worked up over a few closed-mouth kisses, Sakura wondered what he'd be like after some heavy petting) (She also wondered what she'd gotten herself into)

Just when it was becoming a little _too_ much (as far as she saw it she had two options: sit there like an idiot, humiliated, or leave with what little dignity she had, humiliated) he spoke.

"Open my mouth?" He sounded disbelieving and she didn't blame him. She'd been the same way when she was younger and Ino tried explaining it to her; and she stayed that way until her she had her first boyfriend.

Who, for the record and contrary to popular belief, was _not_ Kiba.

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes and Sakura immediately felt the blush that was spreading from her ears to her cheeks.

She shifted uncomfortably; one leg swung over his lap as it normally was when they hung out - the other tucked underneath her butt. "Yeah, so you can..." Much to her chagrin, there was no polite or easy way to phrase her next sentence. "...you know...use your tongue."

That was the final straw - whatever shred of dignity she still had before was now gone. Really; did he have to look at her like that? She was just trying to make things...better for him, right? He didn't need to look at her like that with those stupid, (pretty) judgmental Uchiha eyes -

"Okay," and Sakura thinks she imagined it. She stares at him, mouth open, for a few more moments before he scowls in a way that's become endearingly familiar over the last few months.

"What?" Because really, she couldn't have heard him right. Was _Uchiha Sasuke_ really going to do what she wanted just like that? With no fight? Was she in some fucked up genjutsu making an embarrassment of herself in front of an enemy?

(If so, Sakura was sure they'd spare her life out of pity.)

Sasuke doesn't answer - albeit he looks a little annoyed - just presses their mouths together, and Sakura is quick to lose her head; shifting again until she's seated on his lap, fingers twisting in the strands of ebony hair at the nape of Sasuke's neck.

She opens her mouth first against his closed lips, brushing her tongue against his bottom lip back and forth until she felt his hands tighten their hold on her hips, and opens his mouth slightly.

She doesn't know what happens next; one minute she's content running her tongue against the opening her moderately-willing partner provided for her, and then next thing she knows she has two of her fingers in Sasuke's mouth, hooking his jaw and nudging it open wider. His tongue finds hers easily; smooth and wide against her own. Sasuke is a fast learner - he's always been - and she lets out a purr as she licks into his mouth and she dares to open her eyes for a second before _she's absolutely mortified._

She pulls away quickly, ready to apologize and never even_ look_ at Sasuke again, when he moans and she feels the blood freeze in her veins.

She stares at him in shock, and the scene before her would be close to comical if it was anyone but her and Sasuke.

He stares back at her with half-lidded eyes, and she can feel the tongue resting against her fingers jump slightly, and it's a sensation that travels up her arm to her core.

She has two seconds to wonder what her next course of action is before Sasuke is scooping her into his arms and stumbling his way to his bedroom with her laughing and clinging to his shoulders.

And while she wonders how she came to be kissing-buddies with her teammate-turned-traitor-turned-comrade, she can't bring herself to regret the choices she's made that brought her there.

.

.

.

**notes2**: prompt and universe requests are always welcome/wanted!

r-e-v-i-e-w


End file.
